In the preparation of baked goods, fat lubricates and reduces viscosity of the dough. Fat retards starch from swelling, and from gelatinizing (including the second stage of gelatinization known as pasting). It also provides flavor and tenderness to the final product. Methods for making reduced fat, low-fat, or fat-free (no added fat) baked goods must somehow compensate for the multiple functions of fat when reducing or eliminating fat.
In producing crackers on a mass production basis, a cracker dough must be continuously sheetable, and it should preferably be capable of being laminated upon itself. The baked product should be non-brittle, so as to be transferable between conveyor belts and packaging equipment without excessive breakage.
Water can be used to reduce viscosity and to provide adequate lubrication to the dough in the absence of fat, but water cannot be used as the sole means to provide tenderness to the final product. Fat-free crackers made only with water as the fat replacement are flinty and so absorptive as to cause unpleasant dryness in the mouth upon eating.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,764 to Craig, et al., a major source of the textural problem in crackers is believed to be excessive gelatinization of starch in crackers made with extra water without adding fat. Excessive gelatinization of starch during baking makes the cracker flinty and very moisture-absorbent. Retention of water in the cracker dough during baking causes excessive gelatinization and the resultant inferior cracker. Thus, when preparing crackers, unlike preparing bread, starch gelatinization is to be limited. For example, in full-fatted crackers, 75% of the starch may be gelatinized. Removal of the fat may result in an increase of gelatinization to 85% or more, with a resultant cardboard-like texture.
In the process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,764, the added fat or shortening content of a mass-produced cracker is reduced using water and an enzyme composition that hydrolyzes non-cellulosic cell wall polysaccharides. The enzymatic treatment and the amount of water are such so as to avoid excessive gelatinization during baking.
The use of various emulsifier systems to reduce fat in foods is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 91 / 185 14, published Dec. 12, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,356 to Busken, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,672 and 4,668,5 19 to Dartey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,921 to Reimer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,684 to Fung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,408 to Bosco, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,759 to Nomura, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,942 to Hirschey, et al.
In the present invention, an emulsifier composition is used to provide an unexpectedly soft and tender texture and enhanced flavor to reduced fat, low-fat, and no-fat crackers and other baked goods which contain substantial amounts of ungelatinized starch. Dough lay times may be extended and dough machinability is not adversely affected, even though the added fat level is substantially reduced or completely eliminated.